A system that provides a user with a combination of transportation (e.g., an airplane) and a facility (e.g., an accommodation facility) that satisfies desired conditions specified by the user is conventionally known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system that allows for searches and reservations using a plurality of systems of transportation and accommodation facilities with a common ID and password, without sequentially repeating, at each system, login via an authentication process and logout after searches and reservations.